


Heated Embarrassment

by screamintome



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cum Eating, D/s relationship, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Its Pretty Lackluster Tho, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Rough Kissing, kinda gross ngl, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamintome/pseuds/screamintome
Summary: Cray sucks Palette off.Palette returns the favor.(Also old, but significantly better)
Relationships: Palette Roller/Spray Cray
Kudos: 3





	Heated Embarrassment

The hands roaming Palette's body aided the growing heat between him and Cray, his boyfriend's tongue trailing on his. Palette gripped the taller skeleton's shirt tighter, pulling him in closer and opening his mouth wider for him. A small moan escaped him as Cray grabbed his ass roughly, yanking their hips together. The result of this was their erections rubbing against the other, causing Cray to groan lowly as he hoisted Palette off of his lap and onto the bed. The smaller skeleton whined out in dissatisfaction before a push to his chest silenced him.

Cray pinned his lover underneath him, giving him a wink. The gesture made his beautiful boyfriend fluster slightly. He tugged Palette's pants off easily, leaving him in just his boxers with an ever-growing erection. He placed his hands on his partner's hips, shifting him slightly to get a better angle. Once Cray was pleased with the position, he dipped down and engulfed Palette's hard on in a swift motion, the hot mouth making the smaller skeleton's back arch off the mattress. 

The sub's mind was foggy, his mouth agape as pants and small moans leaked out. His hands twisted into the silky sheets underneath him as he leaned up a little, watching as Cray sucked him off. The sight was almost too much, and Palette could feel himself edging closer to his climax. It crept up on him, making his insides twist delightfully and he wanted to buck up into Cray's warm mouth, but his hips were pinned. It made him whimper. And then, his lover sucked in his cheeks, trapping Palette's mouth within the warm cavern tightly. It made him explode, his cum rushing out and filling Cray's mouth as Palette's head hit the mattress with a dull thud, eye lights rolled back into his head, mouth open in a silent scream. 

Once Cray had swallowed all of the semen residing in his mouth, he licked up the excess leaking down Palette's cock. It made the sub shiver, tears pooling in the corners of his eye sockets. Cray reached a hand up after pulling himself off of Palette, stroking his cheek gently. He watched his boyfriend lean into the touch, and he smiled.

Palette sat up, immediately taking notice of his partner's still present boner. He pulled Cray closer, fiddling with the zipper to the taller skeleton's jeans as his left hand crept up to hold his skull. Once he got the fly open, he worked the jeans off with little resistance on Cray's end. After fully freeing his boyfriend's legs, his right hand wrapped around the length while he pulled him in for another heated kiss. 

The smaller skeleton's hand roughly pumped him, and Cray freely moaned into Palette's mouth as he let him take charge. It was wonderful to be jacked off, moans swallowed by his partner. Sitting in his lap, legs straddled as they trembled more every passing second. God, the smaller skeleton's hand felt like magic. He leaned into the kiss slightly more, letting Palette explore him and faintly taste his own cum. The thought made Cray shiver in his lover's grasp. 

He would've been ashamed to admit he had came so quickly, if it wasn't for the tongue invading his mouth, the sensation drowning his thoughts. Long after he had released his load, a cry just barely heard through the heated kiss, Palette had continued to pump him through it, and his hand still hadn't stopped moving. It threw Cray into the depths of oversensitivity, his body already quaking horribly. 

Palette noticed this and decided to stop after seeing his boyfriend's unstable body. He glanced down at his hand, knowing that it had to be absolutely drenched in Cray's cum, and it was. Palette unlatched from the taller skeleton's mouth, only for his tongue to be replaced by the cum soaked hand.

The action almost made Cray gag, but it tasted good, great even. It was simply the thought of eating his own jizz that made him recoil initially. But the skeleton let himself indulge, licking off and swallowing the cum from Palette's hand. He had to maneuver his tongue around the fingers to reach all of it, sliding his tongue up and down. Once he finally finished, the hand in front of him was wet and dripping. He blushed, averting his gaze. Cray felt Palette's arms wrap around and move him off the other's lap, setting him on the edge of the bed. 

Palette always kept tissues on his nightstand, and he reached over to grab a couple as soon as Cray was off of him. He grasped them, turning back to his partner and cleaning off his face gently. He used the rest that he grabbed to clean both their cocks and his still dripping hand of saliva. He knew that washing his hand and Cray's face were in their best interest, but he wanted the feel off his hand and he knew that the taller skeleton didn't particularly enjoy a messy mouth. He threw the tissues into the trash can in the corner of his bedroom. 

A thought crossed Palette's mind after Cray and him cleaned themselves thoroughly, and he smiled as he grabbed his boyfriend's shoulder and pushed him down slightly. The smaller skeleton pressed a kiss firmly to Cray's forehead, causing him to blush. 

"Palette..."

"What~"


End file.
